Barbs
by suzie2b
Summary: And a smidgen of H/C for good measure. Can the Rat Patrol help save a herd of horses?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for equine02. Not exactly a stampede, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Barbs**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The ranch and farm was an oasis in the desert. It was placed along the White Nile about eighty kilometers from the city of Khartoum. Lush grasses and fields of hay and grains were fed by irrigation from the river. The house was simple, but yet it was a mansion according to the people of the Sudan. The estate had been family owned for many generations and had managed to stay untouched by the war thus far—miracles do happen. It was also the home of the only ranch in North Africa that bred and raised the great Barb desert horses.**

 **Before the war, Akbar's family would ship horses to the wealthy in Europe. The Barb's are a hardy breed known for their stamina and fiery temperament. A good horse for sports such as the fox hunt and polo, and they made excellent show horses. They were also used as breeding stock for racing breeds.**

 **However, the war came to North Africa and the shipping of the animals was difficult at best. Akbar's ranch now had 200 of the beautiful horses and was unable to ship them to their new owners. Oh, he could sell them to the locals—desert bandits, nomads, farmers and the like for a very cut rate—but he refused. Not just because of the money, but because his animals were not bred for war or as pack horses, and he would never wish to see them pulling plows.**

 **#################**

 **Khartoum was British occupied and the Rat Patrol had been tasked with getting a convoy of fresh troops and supplies from Libya to the city. There was some harassment from the Italians along the way, but nothing that couldn't be handled.**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully reported to Major Davies upon their arrival, the major greeted them with a smile and said, "Welcome to Khartoum, gentlemen."**

 **Troy returned the smile. "Thank you, sir. We've never been this far east. It's new territory for us."**

" **Well, in a week you'll be starting back to Libya with some of our wounded. The Italians have been causing us a great deal of grief out here lately and we've not been able to locate their main position."**

 **Moffitt offered, "Since we're going to be here awhile, maybe the major would like us to take a look around, perhaps do a little recon and suggest possible strategies…"**

 **Davies pumped his fist in the air. "Excellent idea, sergeant! We can use all the help we can get. Come by after breakfast tomorrow and I'll see to it that you get the proper charts of the area. Requisition whatever you require from supply." He eyed the four soldiers critically. "In the meantime, I'll have my aide assign you all quarters so you can get some rest."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Troy and Moffitt didn't find Hitch and Tully in their assigned quarters. Moffitt said, "They must already be out and about."**

 **Troy said, "Hopefully they got back here last night. I knew we should've kept an eye on them instead of leaving them on their own in that bar."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Oh, ye of little faith. I'll bet you a dollar that they're either in the motor pool or at the mess hall having breakfast."**

 **Sure enough, the privates were having breakfast when the sergeants walked in. Troy sighed as he took a dollar from his pocket and handed it to Moffitt with a shake of his head. They got their food and joined Hitch and Tully at their table.**

 **As they sat down, Troy asked, "How's the food?"**

 **Tully swallowed. "Not much different than ours, sarge. But be careful of the coffee … it's weaker than the tea. I put a few drops of milk in mine and that's all I taste now."**

 **Hitch added, "Yeah, after I poured some, I could see the bottom of the mug just like looking through water."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "The only reason the coffee's even available is for visiting troops who prefer it over the usual tea."**

" **I don't know how anyone could prefer this stuff."**

 **Troy asked, "Are the jeeps ready to go?"**

 **Tully said, "Almost. We took the requisitions to supply and they told us to come back in an hour or so to pick the stuff up."**

 **Hitch looked a bit putout as he said, "We're used to just going in, getting what we need, and dropping the paperwork on the way out."**

 **Moffitt said, "The British, whether military or civilian, are brought up to be very regimented. Sticklers for organization and all that."**

" **But you're not** _ **that**_ **bad, sarge. I mean, you like to be organized and all, but you're not like these guys."**

" **I was brought up a bit differently. My parents were a bit more lax with the rules because we traveled quite a bit before settling back in England."**

 **Troy swallowed a sip of coffee and made a face. "So, what's been going on this morning that's got you two up in arms?"**

 **Tully said, "Well, first the mechanics wouldn't let us near the jeeps until they were finished and they complained the requisitions we handed in yesterday weren't 'up to their expectations'. They said we should count ourselves lucky they're workin' on the jeeps at all."  
**

 **Hitch continued with, "The same thing happened at supply, but the sergeant made us rewrite both requisitions before he kicked us out and told us to come back later. And someone's always telling us to stand up straight."**

" **If I stood any straighter, you'd have to lean me against a wall so I wouldn't fall over."**

 **Moffitt said with a smile, "British base, British rule I'm afraid. You two are used to bases that are a bit more 'mixed' in culture, aren't you?"**

 **Hitch said, "That's for sure. And no offence, but it's kinda crazy here."**

 **Moffitt chuckled. "None taken."**

 **Troy smiled as he said, "Well, as soon as you're both done eating, go back to supply. Moffitt and I will be going to Major Davies office when we're done. We'll meet you in the motor pool."**

 **An hour later, Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully arguing with a lieutenant. Troy asked, "What's going on here?"**

" **I'm Lieutenant Walker. I'm in charge of this motor pool. Who might you be?"**

" **Sergeant Troy. Long Range Desert Patrol. These are my men, so what's going on?"**

 **Walker was taken aback by who he was dealing with and Hitch said, "They won't let us gas up the jeeps, sarge."**

 **Troy glared at the lieutenant, who said, "No requisition, no petrol."**

 **Tully stated, "But we keep telling you that it's included on the ones we gave you yesterday."**

 **Walker shook the two forms in the privates' faces. "Writing the word 'everything' does not tell us what the vehicles need, now does it?"**

 **Moffitt stepped forward. "Sergeant Moffitt, lieutenant. May I see the requisitions?" Walker handed the offending forms to the sergeant, who quickly looked them over. They weren't exactly written to regulation, but they did get the point across. "I'm sorry, sir, but as I understand it, 'everything' does constitute the petrol as well."**

" **You must be joking!"**

 **Troy took the requisitions and read them. Instead of an itemized listing of what needed to be done, Hitch and Tully had scrawled, "** _ **It needs everything!**_ **" He looked at the privates, who shrugged innocently, and said, "Give me a pen, lieutenant." Walker handed over the pen he had tucked behind his ear. Troy wrote the word "GAS" under Hitch and Tully's notes, signed them, and handed both to the lieutenant. "Now, can we get things moving? We need to get out on patrol."**

 **Lieutenant Walker looked at the addendums to the forms and said, "This is highly irregular, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt said, "Please, lieutenant, if you would just make this exception. The Americans are used to doing things a bit differently and Major Davies wants us out on patrol as soon as possible."**

 **Walker glared at Troy, Hitch, and Tully, then said, "All right, Sergeant Moffitt. I understand. You'll have your petrol."**

 **#################**

 **On patrol in the Sudan. It was different, yet the same. It was unfamiliar, as in they didn't know every dune, every hill, road, and waterhole. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were on extra high alert.**

 **By noon they had devastated an Italian scout column … but hadn't yet discovered where the base of operations was. Following the provided map, Moffitt and Tully led the way to a waterhole. They needed a break to figure out their next move.**

 **However, when they neared the waterhole Tully pulled to a stop. Moffitt asked, "What is it, Tully?"**

 **The private grabbed the binoculars and handed them to the sergeant. "Someone beat us to it."**

 **As Hitch stopped alongside, Moffitt took a look. Troy asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Looks like another column of Italians got to the waterhole before us." Troy got his binoculars. "Looks like maybe four well-armed vehicles."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, we'd better find someplace else to hide while we work on what's next."**

 **Hitch and Tully drove just a few miles and hid the jeeps among a grouping of boulders next to a hill. Troy got out of the jeep and said, "Hitch, go high. Keep an eye on that waterhole."**

 **Hitch took a machine gun and binoculars. "Right, sarge."**

" **Tully, check over the jeeps then break out the K-rations for lunch."**

 **The private nodded. "Will do."**

 **Moffitt was eating as he went over the maps in his mind. He said, "I don't know, Troy. We don't seem to be having much luck finding where they are."**

 **Troy finished his boxed lunch with a nod. "Yeah. It feels like those Italians are close … but we're not finding where they're hiding."**

" **I've been thinking about that…"**

 **Tully hurried over with the trash from the lunches he and Hitch had while sitting together on watch. He stashed the boxes and paper in the jeep as he said, "Looks like that column is getting ready to head out."**

 **Troy said, "If you have a plan, Moffitt, now would be a good time to spill it."**

 **The other sergeant said, "We follow them. Let them take us to where they're camped."**

 **Tully questioned, "How're we gonna follow them without them seeing us?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We'll follow their tracks. That way we'll be able to stay back far enough that they won't see us."**

 **Hitch ran up and said, "They're on the move, sarge."**

 **Troy looked at his men and said, "Okay, let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **Several hours of careful tracking took the Rat Patrol within sight of what looked like a farm. Troy had Hitch and Tully hide the jeeps behind a nearby hill so they could take a look.**

 **They didn't need binoculars to see that the Italians had basically taken over a horse ranch. Troy said, "Well, we found 'em. Looks like a good sized company."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Nothing like hiding in plain sight. Obviously no one thought to check this place out."**

" **We can go back to Major Davies and tell him where to find them. We'll let him figure out how he wants to handle it. Let's get out of here."**

 **They made it back to Khartoum just after nightfall. After parking the jeeps in the motor pool, Troy said, "Leave a requisition for the mechanics to check the jeeps over and gas 'em up. We may have to go out again before we leave with that convoy. Moffitt and I will meet you both in the mess hall for some dinner."**

 **Moffitt looked at the privates and said, "Please, be sure to fill the forms out completely this time. We'd rather not have a repeat of this morning."**

 **##################**

 **First thing after breakfast, Troy and Moffitt reported to Major Davies' office to explain what they'd found.**

 **The major was very happy to say the least. "Excellent work! The patrols we've sent out have mentioned a farm out there, but there has never been reason to suspect that would be where the Italians would be hiding." Davies stood up and circled the desk to stand before the two sergeants as he said, "I'll organize a company of men and equipment to blow them out of there."**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked at each other, then Moffitt said, "But major, it's a working ranch. We saw at least 200 horses…"**

 **Davies waved off the concern. "Can't be helped I'm afraid. This is a war after all."**

 **Troy said, "Can I make a suggestion, sir?" The major nodded. "What if my men and I can chase them out of their? Get the Italians clear of the ranch before you hit 'em."**

" **I don't know, sergeant. What about the element of surprise?"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he realized what Troy was saying. "You'll still have that on your side, major. You'll be waiting for them once we've convinced them they've been discovered."**

 **Major Davies went to the window and stared out as he thought it over. Then he turned and said, "All right, we'll try it your way first. However, if your idea doesn't work, we do it my way."**

 **They quickly orchestrated a plan and Major Davies went off to organize his men. Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully waiting in the motor pool.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Any problems this morning?"**

 **Hitch said, "Nope. We're all ready to go whenever we need to."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "See what happens when you take an extra minute to fill the requisitions out properly?"**

 **Ignoring the remark, Tully asked, "So, what's the major gonna do?"**

 **Troy said, "If we left it to him, he'd go out and blow everything up—the Italians, the ranch … everything."**

 **The privates frowned at the thought and Hitch said, "We're not letting that happen, right?"**

" **Nope. We're going back out there now. Tomorrow morning we'll convince the Italians they're no longer hidden. When they take off, Major Davies' people will be waiting."**

 **##################**

 **Back on the hill overlooking the ranch, the Rat Patrol watched the goings on. The family and workers taking care of the fields and horses, with the Italian soldiers mostly harassing them and trying to get friendly with the women.**

 **Troy finally said, "Moffitt, do you think you and Tully can get down there and find out if the owner is playing any part in this?"**

 **They scanned the area and Tully said, "Looks like we can go down between the stables to the back of the house."**

" **Good. If they're not helping the Italians, maybe they'd be willing to help us get rid of them."**

 **Quickly and carefully Moffitt and Tully moved down the hill to the stables. They avoided a guard and made it to the back of the house. The door there was open and Moffitt risked a peek inside. Suddenly there were footsteps and he ducked back against the house with Tully next to him.**

 **A moment later a young Arab man exited the house and walked straight towards the stables without noticing them. Moffitt and Tully followed.**

 **As soon as they were inside and out of sight of any guards, Tully wrapped one arm around the young man's chest and put a hand over his mouth. Moffitt quickly stepped in front of them and asked the wide-eyed man if he spoke English. "** هل تتحدث الانجليزية **?" The young Arab nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to have my friend let you go, but you mustn't try to escape or call out. Understand?" Again he nodded and Moffitt looked at Tully. "Release him."**

 **Tully slowly moved his hands, but stayed ready in case the guy tried anything. Instead the young man whispered, "Are you allied soldiers?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, we are. What's your name?"**

" **Jakeem."**

" **All right, Jakeem, tell me about your involvement with the Italians?"**

" **We have no involvement. The Italians are not wanted here. They have threatened us and our horses if we try to get help."**

 **Moffitt glanced at Tully as he said to Jakeem, "Do you think you can get the owner to come here to speak with us without alerting the Italians?"**

 **Jakeem nodded. "I believe so."**

 **Ten minutes later, he returned with an older man, who said, "Where are they?"**

 **Jakeem said, "They were here … I swear."**

 **Moffitt and Tully slowly stood up in one of the stalls with their guns trained on both men. Moffitt asked, "Are you the owner?"**

 **Jakeem quickly nodded and said, "This is my father, Akbar."**

 **As Moffitt and Tully lowered their guns and stepped out of the stall, Akbar said, "Who are you and what do you want?"**

" **My name is Sergeant Moffitt. This is Private Pettigrew…"**

" **Then it is true what my son has said. You are allies here to help us."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod. "Yes, but we would like to enlist your assistance."**

 **Akbar quickly said, "What can we do?"**

 **When Moffitt returned to Troy and Hitch on the hill, he said, "Okay, it's all set. The owner's name is Akbar. He and his people are willing to help us out."**

 **Troy asked, "Where's Tully?"**

" **He's upstairs in the house keeping an eye on things."**

 **##################**

 **As the day waned, Akbar and his people began to move half the horses to a pen on the other side of the Italians camp. The commander, Captain Ricci, protested the move. "What are you doing? You were told to keep the animals to just one side of the camp. How can my men keep a proper watch with them blocking."**

 **Akbar shrugged as if helpless. "I apologize, captain, but there is no choice. There have been too many horses for too long in too small an area. It is crowded and they are beginning to squabble. I do not want them to injure one another. The cost to treat…"**

 **Captain Ricci sighed impatiently, but said, "All right, all right! They can stay … for now."**

" **Thank you, captain. I will have them move tomorrow when they have settled down."**

 **Tully watched the altercation, hoping for no problems. After the captain walked away, Akbar turned to give orders to his workers and gave a momentary glance at the upstairs window where he knew the private was watching.**

 **On the hill, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch watched as lanterns and campfires came to life in the Italian camp as the sky darkened. Lights came on in the house as well as the workday ended.**

 **Hitch asked, "When do we go in?"**

 **Troy looked at his watch and said, "At midnight we'll go get things set up. With the camp between the two herds we'll have some extra cover."**

 **##################**

 **As the sun came up in the morning, Hitch was on watch. There was a sudden flurry of activity as Captain Ricci and four of his men ran into the house. Hitch signaled Troy and Moffitt, and as the sergeants joined the private, they saw Tully being escorted out of the house at gunpoint.**

 **Suddenly worried, Hitch asked, "What're we gonna to do?"**

 **Troy checked his watch. "We go ahead with the plan."**

" **But…"**

 **Moffitt said, "Don't worry, Hitch. We'll get him back."**

 **Knowing Tully couldn't have been working alone, Captain Ricci put on a show of questioning the prisoner for anyone to see. Tully held up well to the beating and was then tied to a fencepost.**

 **As Akbar's workers moved the horses back into the pen with the rest, Akbar himself was taken and questioned by the captain. Though he wasn't beaten, Ricci was relentless. Akbar stood tall and straight as he lied about not knowing Tully was there and he had no idea if there was anyone else. The only reason the captain didn't tie him up with Tully was because he knew Akbar wouldn't leave his family alone to try an escape.**

 **At 0700 hours, Troy and Moffitt took up their positions as the timers they'd set that night ticked down to zero. As part of the slightly reformulated plan, Hitch made his way to the far end of the pen that held the horses. He checked his watch, then carefully went in and moved through the herd in the direction of the Italian camp.**

 **When the first explosion went off, there was immediate chaos. The second explosion was accompanied by grenades that Troy and Moffitt began to toss from their hiding places.**

 **Hitch quickly reached Tully and cut him free. However, before he could crawl through the fence to join Hitch, they were both spotted. A shot was fired and Hitch fell to one knee as the bullet hit him in the shoulder, but he quickly recovered and followed Tully into the mass of horses.**

 **The horses had begun to panic when the first explosion occurred. The hard muscled animals moved around nervously in their close quarters, snorting and stomping, as Hitch and Tully tried not to get stepped on. Then they got separated.**

 **As more of the set charges went off, Captain Ricci assumed the "attack" was coming from somewhere beyond the ranch and ordered his men into their armored vehicles to go on a counterattack.**

 **A few men were left behind to tend to the wounded, and as soon as the captain and his men were out of sight, Troy and Moffitt swooped in to take their prisoners be complete surprise.**

 **Tully made his way through to the other side of the pen without being knocked down, but he was nearly crushed more than once by the constantly moving herd. He finally crawled out and quickly looked for Hitch. Tully knew his friend was hurt, but how bad he couldn't guess. He jogged along the fence, desperately hoping to catch sight of the wounded private. Finally Tully saw him laying just inside the pen. Dropping to his knees, Tully reached under the fence and dragged Hitch out. As he sat on the ground catching his breath and holding his unconscious friend, he noticed that things had gotten quiet.**

 **It didn't last long though, as the desert beyond the ranch came to life with weapon's fire. Tully grabbed Hitch, put him over his shoulders, and headed for the house.**

 **##################**

 **Later in the day, after Tully was taken care of and Hitch was out of surgery, Major Davies listened intently as Troy and Moffitt gave their verbal report. Then the major said, "Captain Clarke has informed me that the plan went off without a hitch. Oh, the Italians put up a fight at first, but once they realized they were outgunned they gave up." He slapped the top of the desk and said, "That's how we play the game out here, gentlemen. We go out and get the job done. Now, was anyone injured on your side of it?"**

 **Troy said, "There were a few minor injuries to a few of the horses, but Akbar and his people are fine. One of my men was shot and the other was beaten after being a prisoner for a short time."**

" **I hope they are both recovering, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "They're both doing fine, major. The bullet hit Hitchcock in the back of his shoulder and Pettigrew's been through worse beatings. They shouldn't be in the hospital long."**

 **Major Davies said, "Excellent. Now, I do expect a full written report from both of you before you leave here in a few days."**

" **Sir, Sergeant Troy and I usually collaborate on a single report…"**

" **Nonsense. I find that separate reports brings details out that would otherwise be overlooked."**

 **##################**

 **After leaving Major Davies' office, Troy and Moffitt went the hospital to check on the privates. They found Tully dressed, sitting next to Hitch's bunk with cards and matchsticks at the ready.**

 **Moffitt smiled as he said, "Looks like they're not going to keep you over night, Tully."**

 **The private looked up at the sergeant with a black eye and bruised face. "I'm just bruised up some. No reason to keep me."**

 **Troy said, "How 'bout you, Hitch? Are you going to be in here long?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "I'll be out before we leave with that convoy headed back to Libya."**

" **Good." Troy looked at the cards that Tully was now shuffling. "Aren't you two supposed to be resting?"**

 **Tully said, "We're both a little restless since we slept most of the afternoon. We thought maybe a little poker would help relax us."**

 **Hitch asked, "Wanna join us?"**

 **Moffitt grinned as Troy chuckled and said, "Why not."**

 **They pulled two more chairs over and sat down as Tully dealt the cards. However, after a few minutes of playing, a prim and proper English nurse confronted them, saying, "Here, here. We'll have none of this. The patients should be resting."**

 **Hitch groused, "Ah, me and Tully slept for hours."**

 **Moffitt stood and said, "Would it really hurt anything if we played some cards until the privates get tired?"**

 **The nurse said, "It's quite irregular, sergeant. Against the rules in fact."**

 **Tully said, "But we do this all the time, ma'am."**

" **I'm afraid this isn't an American base, gentlemen. It's British, and we do have our regulations to take into consideration."**

 **Troy turned and looked up at her. "Well, I'm declaring this little portion of this hospital American territory. So now it's under our regulations."**

 **The nurse was incredulous. "What?"**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Think of the area as being 'borrowed' until the private is released. We promise you'll have it back." At the look she gave him, he said, "Besides, I know from experience that one way or the other you're going to lose this argument."**

 **She opened her mouth to argue, but then threw up her hands and walked away.**


End file.
